


Stop for a Minute

by glackedandmullered, tenlittlecock_bites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, micheoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/tenlittlecock_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Michael and Geoff aftercare fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop for a Minute

**Author's Note:**

> I had a ton of fun writing this collaboration it was fucking grand.

The opportunity to fully immerse into a scene came rarely, moments that were few and far between. They craved it, Michael and Geoff both, yearning for the feelings that came with the chance to delve into their little dark world. Just the two of them. 

For Michael it was almost an innate _need_ like without it he would fall apart, without the fleeting chances to drift out of his own head and become nothing more than something to be used, a toy with no responsibilities beyond pleasing it’s owner. And Geoff responded just as well as a master as he did a boss. He was born and built to be dominant, and for all intent and purpose, Michael made a perfect submissive. 

Just a little feist under the layers of submission. 

Since their opportunities didn’t come so often, when the world did align in a way that threw them together in a clash of lust and passion, they never wasted a second. 

Generally their scenes ended with tears of frustration and over stimulation staining Michael’s cheeks in sticky rivers. They ended with both men out of breath, exhaustion running through their limbs - though Michael’s was normally a little worse - collapsed together on the bed sheets marked with sweat and cum. 

This particular days scene didn’t rival the norm. 

Though Geoff knew it had gone a little deeper, a little longer, a little rougher than they were used to. Michael had gone silent immediately after his screeching orgasm, so silent that Geoff had to double check that his boyfriend hadn’t passed out from the intense stimulation. 

"Michael, baby, are you ok?" Geoff asked gently, running his fingers back through the lad's hair as his other hand removes the blindfold from his eyes, tossing it aside. The gag came next, it had to be gently prised from its place between his teeth and his mouth stayed open stiffly until Geoff worked his fingers in gentle massaging patterns over his jaw.

Michael’s head lolled to the side, "Mmm..." He slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the sudden light and squinting slightly before his eyes adjusted. Geoff could see the slightly bloodshot look to their surfaces as they rolled around in their sockets, searching him out. His cheeks were damp with the telltale tear tracks. 

Michaels hand rested on his boyfriends hip, numb fingers dancing across the skin in inconsistent patterns. 

"Do you want to take a bath?" Geoff asked softly, his hands still gentle as he caressed Michael's cheek, being careful of the red indents left in the wake of the gag. They would smooth out soon enough. 

"Mhm." Michael replied, his face nuzzling against Geoff's neck as the older man picked him up. Geoff knew it would be a little while before he could get any solid conversation out of his boyfriend as he carried him to the bathroom, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, praises about how he was "such a good boy" and that Geoff loved him so much and that he had been so good and strong for him.

He had to prop his boyfriend up on against the wall as he lowered him to the toilet seat so that he could run the bath. Michael’s limbs were uncooperative and weak. 

He knew physical contact was the best for Michael right now, but he also needed to clean off the sticky mess drying on his chest and thighs before it crusted and flaked all over the floor, so he settled for curling his fingers around Michael’s and rubbing his thumb soothingly over the man’s skin while he opened the faucet to fill the tub. 

Easing Michael down into the liquid was a simple task, he was pliant and all in his head, still floating around in subspace so he moved when and where Geoff needed him to. He sighed softly with the sensation of water lapping at his sensitive skin but his eyes remained half lidded and dozy which told Geoff without a shadow of a doubt that his boyfriend was nowhere near being back with him. 

He grabbed a washcloth and started to run it over Michael's body, starting with the tear tracks before moving on to cleaning the sweat and cum from his pale skin. While he did that, he set up a mundane mantra about anything and everything, not missing how Michael's tired eyes kept their lazy focus as he focused on the older man the entire time, how he leaned into the gentle caress of the washcloth, closing his eyes as Geoff poured water over his hair and down his body to rinse the suds off of him.

He’d almost begun to drift off, his breath evening out and body going a little too limp and Geoff chuckled, taking a second to appreciate his beautiful boy before giving his shoulder a little shake. Michael blinked his eyes open with a little pout. 

“I’d let you stay,” Geoff whispered through his smile, gesturing to the tub, “but you’ll kill me later if I let you soak in soapy cum.” 

Michael nodded lazily, raising one shaky arm to wrap his fingers around Geoff’s wrist. 

Geoff got to his feet and opened the cabinet next to the sink to get a towel, assuring Michael - after a high pitched whine of discomfort - that he was coming back as the soft noise of protest echoed around the bathroom. He pulled the plug and let the water drain from the tub as he lifted Michael out of the slowly disappearing water.

Keeping him upright while he attempted to dry the boy off was a task and he very quickly gave up in favor of wrapping Michael in a towel and letting him dry in the warm air, cradling him in his arms again as he carried him back into the bedroom.

Flopping gracelessly onto the bed, Michael immediately curled up onto his side, pressing dripping hair onto the wrinkled sheets and practically purring while he finally began to fully come down from the high. He was a little easier to dry and dress now that he was a little more coherent, and in no time he was all kitted out in Geoff’s clothes, his nose pressed to the fabric, inhaling the scent. 

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" He asked as he dressed himself in loose, comfy clothing while Michael watched him with more alert focus and shook his head to the question, snuggling against Geoff once he sat down on the bed, fully clothed now.

"Order in." He said in a soft voice. Geoff found it oddly endearing how, after a particularly rough scene, Michael, who was usually so loud and full of energy, was very.. lax and quiet.

"Whatever you want, buddy."

Geoff was sure to grab his phone before leaving the bedroom with Michael in his arms, knowing that there was no way in hell he'd be able to leave the room to grab it once they were on the couch. "What do you want to eat?" He asked once they were settled down, Michael curled up on Geoff's lap, wrapped up in a blanket and a bottle of water sitting beside them.

"Mmm..." Michael hummed as he thought, leaning against Geoff's chest, "Pizza sounds nice." His voice was still soft and airy, but at least he was forming coherent sentences.

"Pizza it is."

Geoff rubbed Michael's back soothingly as he quickly dialed the delivery place. After so long with his boyfriend he didn’t even need to ask what he wanted to order and pressed a soft kiss to Michael's damp hair once he had hung up.

"Minecraft?" Michael asked suddenly, and Geoff smiled. 

This was a common occurrence for them now. Michael would start to play with Geoff on what he designated their own map, but would eventually just end up watching Geoff build shitty little shacks out of wood and cobblestone. Geoff didn't mind it one bit. Didn't really mind anything at all in these moments with Michael, taking care of his boyfriend and treating him with as much affection as he could.

Michael insisted on using his own two feet to get to the living room, but that didn’t stop Geoff from keeping as much contact as he could with one hand curled around Michael’s slim waist and the other entwined with the lad’s. 

As they settled onto the couch - Geoff on one end with Michael’s head in his lap - they both knew the second the pizza guy arrived they would have to disturb the comfortable position, but neither of them cared.   
They were content to stay this close, just for now.


End file.
